Don't lose hope
by Lostlover5
Summary: This is what happens after the mini seriese finale. Well, what I think should happen. Rated T for some languadge and violance. Tell me if you want me to continue!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't written anything for a while and I am sorry for that. I have been having some issues at home and stuff. Anyways, this is a story of just what happens (well, what I think happens) after the mini series finally in October. Enjoy.**

The rain poured down from the clouds, soaking everything within seconds. It chilled her to the bone, and made it hard to see. But that wasn't what she was focusing on. The scene unfolding in front of her was grabbing her attention.

"Get on your knees!" Danny yelled, pushing Sawyer to the ground.

"Please!" Kate screamed. "I will do anything you want…"

"I want you to watch!" Danny spat back.

She couldn't watch…no. Not Sawyer. They were going to kill him…

"Close your eyes Freckles." Sawyer said.

"Stand up." Kate said to Sawyer, now angry at him. Why didn't he fight? How could he just give up? It wasn't like him. He never stopped fighting. That's what scared her most about these people. Even Sawyer was afraid of them.

"Close your eyes!" Sawyer said again, and then turned away from her.

"Don't you give up!" Kate sobbed as Danny put the gun to Sawyers head. "No! No! No!"

Kate was getting hysterical now. She couldn't let them do this.

"This is for Colleen, you son of a bitch!" Danny said.

"No…" Kate sobbed. Sawyer couldn't die. Not the man she loved. Not again. It wasn't even their fault Colleen had died, and they were blaming Sawyer. It wasn't fair! Tears streamed down Kate's face, but no one could see them through the rain. She was so stupid. She had let herself feel this way for someone, and now they were going to die. It always happened that way.

"Danny, are you there? Pick it up. Pick it up Danny. Pick it up Danny!" Came a voice from the walkie-talkie.

"I'm here. What!" Danny yelled into it.

"You anywhere near the cages?"

"Yeah…you could say that." Danny said.

It had bought them some time. Now all Kate needed to do was think of some way to save Sawyer…

"Give your walkie-talkie to Kate."

"Now why the hell would I do that?

"Because…if you don't…the doctor is going to let Ben die."

That wasn't what Kate had been expecting. Why would Jack let Ben die? It wasn't like him to do that…but he was probably worried about her…still had feelings for her. Of course she knew he had liked her. She wasn't that stupid. But Sawyer…she just loved him more…

"What are you talking about?" Danny yelled. "What's that beeping?"

"Just hand her the damn walkie Danny! Do it, just do it now!"

Danny hesitated for a moment, but then he moved towards Kate, never pointing the gun away from Sawyer. Kate reached out for it.

"Let go of her!" Danny said to the man behind Kate.

"Jack." Kate said into the walkie-talkie. "Jack!"

Sawyer got up, and then she heard Jack's voice. "Kate…you have about an hour's head start before they come after you." He said.

"Wait, where are you, where are you?" Kate asked.

There was no answer for a bit, but then "You remember what I told you? The day of the crash? The story I told you when you were stitching me up…Do you remember it?" He yelled.

"Yes!" Kate said. "Yes, I remember it…"

"When you get safe, you radio me, and tell me that story…"

"Jack, please…" She begged. She couldn't get off this island, and get back there in time…and not without him and Sawyer with her.

"If I don't get a call from you in the next hour, I'll know something went wrong, and then he dies!" He yelled.

"I can't leave without you…" Kate said.

"Yes you can. Go!"

"I can't…"

"Go!" He yelled.

"I can't!"

"Kate, damn it run!" Jack yelled.

"I…" Kate began, but then a shot rang out across the jungle. It echoed against the trees, and then there was silence.

"No…" Kate said.

"Kate?" Jack's voice came from the walkie-talkie.

"Sawyer!" Kate yelled at him. "Sawyer, get up! Get up!"

He lay motionless on the ground.

"Kate, what happened?" Jack asked again.

Kate didn't respond to him. She crumbled to her knees, sobbing hysterically. Sawyer was dead, and not even Jack could save him now.

_**Space**_

It had been almost twenty minutes sense Sawyer had been shot. The rain had stopped, but she didn't notice. Danny and the other man had left, leaving her cage wide open. Kate knelt by Sawyer's motionless body, looking him over. The shot had killed him instantly. Danny had hit him right in the heart.

Jack had stopped radioing her a while ago, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

'This would not have happened if I hadn't let him get so close to me…' Kate thought to herself.

So far she had only examined the wound, but now as she looked at his face, she saw that his eyes were open. That scared her more than anything she had ever been through before. She put her had over his eyes, as she had seen Jack do with Libby, and closed them.

Sawyer almost looked…peaceful.

That was a funny thought. Sawyer being peaceful was as likely as…well; anything could happen on this island…or these islands.

She didn't laugh. Didn't smile. As unlikely as it was…it sort of suited him. She knew that under his tough exterior, he was very sensitive…deep, deep down inside of him.

"Sawyer…" She said, stroking his hair.

Memories came flooding back into her mind. Of everything that she and Sawyer had done together. The boar hunt, the waterfall, and the time he had been sick when he got back from the raft…

It was almost too much.

"I…Uh…I forgive you for telling everyone about me." She said, forcing a sad smile. "When I tried to take your place on the raft…sorry about that by the way…"

Kate looked at the radio that she had put to the side. Should she tell Jack? Well, he had a right to know. She slowly picked it up.

"Jack?" She said softly into it.

"Where are you Kate?" Jack asked.

Kate thought for a minute. Jack must not know that they were on another island. He didn't know…what should she do? If she told him, she didn't know what he would do.

"I…I'm almost there…" Kate lied. She hated lying to Jack, but she didn't want Ben to die. No matter how much he had hurt all of them. No matter what he did.

"I just…need to tell you something." Kate said.

"What's wrong Kate?"

"Sawyer…is dead." Kate said. "He…they…they killed him Jack…"

The other line was silent for a moment.

"Are you back at camp yet?"

"What?" Kate said to him.

"Are you back at camp?"

Kate's jaw dropped. She had just told him that Sawyer had died, and all he didn't care.

"Is that all you have to say?" Kate said, getting angry. "Jack, Sawyer is dead, and all you can say is 'Are you back yet?' Why are you acting like this? It…"

"I saw you with him." Jack said. "You and Sawyer.

Kate sat there. How could he have seen them? She sat there for a long time, thinking. It had almost been an hour now.

"Jack…" She said. "I…how?" She was really screwed now. What was she going to do? Jack was mad at her, and Sawyer…he was gone.

"What was the story I told you?"

Kate looked at the ground. Should she lie, or tell him the truth? Well, she wasn't leaving without him that was for sure.

And so she began to tell him the story.

"Your first patient was a sixteen year old girl…"

**A/N: I don't know if this should be a one-shot or not. Please review and tell me what you think of it! It's up to all of you to say if I should go on!**

**Lostlover5**


	2. Goodbye My Lover

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I'm not sure how long this story will continue for...maybe one more chapter after this or something like that. Maybe more...anyways, here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, the characters, or the song Good-bye My Lover by James Blunt.**

"What?" Jack yelled at Juliet from his side of the glass.

"Jack...Kate lied." Juliet said. "This isn't your island. Your island isn't too far away, but..."

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

"Shut up!" Jack yelled. "I want to talk to her. Bring Kate in here right now!"

"I can't do that Jack..." Juliet said softly.

"Do it now!" Jack said.

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals_

Jack couldn't believe this. Kate had gone behind him...lied to him. And he had actually saved Ben...he was more angry and hurt right now then he had been when Sarah had left him.

"I can't bring her here Jack..." Juliet said, shaking her head. "Ben wouldn't like that."

"I just saved Ben's life! Now, you're going to bring Kate here, and let me talk to her. You're not going to watch us on the monitors. You want to know why? Because your people just killed Sawyer. Did you know that she...she loved him?" Jack said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Jack..." Juliet said.

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore." Jack spat back.

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

Juliet looked at him for a minute. Jack's back was turned towards her, but he could feel her eyes on him.

Finally, Juliet spoke up again.

"Alright, I'll bring Kate."

_**Space**_

Kate looked ahead blankly, not looking at anything in particular, and letting her mind wonder. They had taken Sawyer's body away quite some time ago, to bury it, they had told her. She doubted that though. Before they had taken him away, she had grabbed something out of his pocket. The letter.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

She hadn't read it, just simply put it in her pocket, next to Tom's plane.

She didn't know what she was going to do. Sawyer was gone. Jack was mad at her from when he saw her with him. She was still trapped in this place, only now it was quiet. She and Sawyer were usually talking during this time of the day. Eating fish biscuits.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure come out of the building. The lady that had watched them while they had worked it the quarry. Kate returned to just starring straight ahead.

"Hi." The lady said as she came up to the cage.

Kate didn't reply.

"Okay...well I'm Juliet." She said.

Kate nodded slightly, but didn't look at her.

Juliet shook her head. "Why Kate? Why didn't you let Ben die? We killed the man you love..."

"Because Ben doesn't deserve to die." Kate replied softly. "He's not the one who killed Sawyer...but it doesn't matter anymore anyways. There's no escape. I'm stuck here."

Juliet looked at her, and then slowly opened the cage. "I trust that you won't try to run away...Jack wants to see you."

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

"Why the hell would Jack want to see me?" Kate asked bitterly.

"Just come with me Kate." Juliet said.

Kate reluctantly got up, and followed Juliet into the building, already knowing why Jack wanted to see her.

_**Space**_

As the door opened, Jack immediately got up and went to the glass. Juliet came in first, with Kate not far behind her. Kate didn't even look up at Jack as she came in, as there seemed to be something very interesting about the floor at this time. Juliet looked at Jack once, nodded slightly, and then went out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kate stood in the middle of the room on her side of the glass, still looking at the floor intently. Her expression was impossible to read. Jack looked down and sighed.

_Remember us and all we used to be_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

"I want to know why Kate." Jack said. "Why you didn't just tell me that we weren't on our stupid island!"

Kate flinched when he yelled, taking a step back. She didn't answer him though.

"I don't get it Kate." Jack said, beginning to pace his cell. "They have killed some of our people. Kidnapped us, tortured us, and they killed Sawyer! And you just...lie to save them?"

"We killed one of them, Jack!" Kate yelled back. She then shook her head, and lowered her voice almost to a whisper. "It was someone one of them loved..."

"And they killed Sawyer." Jack said. "They made Michael kill Ana Lucia and Libby..."

"Then why didn't you kill him during the surgery?" Kate asked.

Jack looked down. "Because...I was afraid what he was going to do to you." Jack said. "And he promised he would send me home."

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

Kate starred at him, and then took another step back, shaking her head. "No...Jack. We need...we need you back at camp. Without a doctor...we can't survive with you being there Jack."

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

"I know Kate..."

"Then you can't leave!" She yelled at him.

"I'm not going to..." Jack said.

"Then...why?"

"Because Kate..." Jack said, closing his eyes, to hold back the tears he felt coming. "You're going."

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

"What?" Kate said. "Jack..."

"Kate, they can't make it without me. You said it yourself." Jack said. "They'll give you directions, and then you can run again. It's better then being here..."

"No Jack..." Kate said, coming up to where he was at the glass, and leaning against it. She wished she could get through this glass. Get to Jack.

"Kate, they'll let us go. I'll go back, and you can escape." Jack said. "It's the only way that you're going to get back."

"Why are you doing this Jack?" Kate whispered. "You saw me with Sawyer...I thought you were mad..."

"We're still friends Kate." Jack said with no emotion in his voice.

Kate put her hand up to his on the glass. Hers looked so small compared to his...

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bear my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

"No Jack...I'm not leaving without you." She said. "I lost Sawyer, and I can't lose you too. I'm sorry about all of this Jack. I just...can't go."

"You don't have a choice Kate..."

"Why not?"

"Because," Jack said. "If they did anything to you, I would never forgive myself."

"Then...let's just both go back to camp." Kate said. "We can tell them to leave us alone...they owe us that."

"No." Jack said. "You..."

But before he could finish his sentence, Juliet opened the door again. "The boat is ready Kate. You can go home now."

"I'm not going." Kate said.

"I'm sorry Kate." Juliet said. "But Jack is the one who saved Ben. He says what happens now."

With that, two men came in. They were going to get Kate to get onto the boat and go home, even if they had to drag her there. Jack's orders.

Each one went on either side of her, and led her to the door. Jack didn't watch her go. His eyes stayed glued to the floor. A single tear rolled down his cheek. This was the last time he was going to see Kate...and that hit him hard.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_**Space**_

As Kate was led onto a dock, a boat pulled up beside it. Juliet came up to her.

"Ben says thanks...for not letting him die." Juliet said. "Now where do you want to go...we can get you anywhere you want to go..."

Kate looked down and thought for a moment.

"The only place I want to go is back to our island." Kate said.

Juliet shook her head. "We can't do that Kate."

"Jack said I could go anywhere." Kate replied. "I want to go to the other island again."

Juliet shook her head, but then said "Alright."

"And..." Kate said. "I don't want you to tell Jack."

"Of course." Juliet said. "Anything else?"

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yeah. I want to bring Sawyer's body back to bury it."

_**Space**_

Jack stared at the sea. "Is Kate safe?"

"Yes." Juliet said.

Jack sighed. "Even though I didn't like it that much...I'm going to miss being on this island." He said.

"Yeah." Juliet said. "I'm going to miss having you here."

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

Jack smiled, and Juliet smiled back. He then got on the boat, and gave one last wave to Juliet before the boat pulled away.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

As soon as they were a ways away, Jack began to feel emptiness. He didn't have Juliet. He didn't have Kate. Heck, he didn't even have Sawyer anymore. No friends...sure he knew everyone else around camp, but all his best friends seemed to leave him.

And he admitted, he had felt something for Juliet. Maybe it was because she looked so much like Sarah...but he doubted that.

She had not been like the rest. She had trusted him. Now, everything he ever knew seemed to be gone. Now he was just going back to a place where people wanted him to do everything. They were never going to get rescued. Never going to get off of this...these islands. He sat down, closed his eyes, and drowned out the feelings with emptiness. Emptiness was better then them.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! It took a while to finish. I still don't know if I should go on anymore then this...Maybe? You tell me!**


End file.
